


His Last Days

by dawningli



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules Hansen在陷阱行动以后的那些日子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Last Days

       第一个晚上挺难熬的。

       Max晚上一般不会待在他的房间，而今天它缩在他房间的角落呜咽着，本来就皱巴巴的脸显得更加无精打采。Herc给它一块Chuck的毯子，它趴在上面用它把自己裹起来，然后开始轻声地打起呼噜。  
　　Herc看着它，就那么看着，困意席卷但睡不着。手边放着电脑，但他一个字都打不进去。报告当然是交得愈快愈好，不知道他们什么时候又从地下组织变回了正规部队。这么想着，Herc掀开被子躺进去，试着闭上眼睛，暂时把报告的事情从脑中清除出去。  
　　他睡了两个半小时，醒过来的时候惊觉自己做了个不错的梦。他从床上翻起来，用凉水抹了把脸，打开电脑开始写那杀千刀的报告。  
  
　　后来的第二个、第三个晚上也差不多如此。他在房间里一个人坐着，Max在墙角呼呼大睡。最近他太忙，没空遛它，只得把它交给Miss Mori带着。有一天他在走廊里遇见Mori，女孩儿让Raleigh牵着狗，Raleigh被Max拽着跑得飞快，而她自己跟在后面笑得喘不上气。Max看起来很快活，那两个孩子也是。  
　　他们也应该，Herc想，毕竟世界已经被拯救了，世界是他们拯救的，而他们活着得到了这一切。  
　　然后他坐在床边，摸着自己好久没剃，最近像杂草一样疯长的胡子。  
  
　　为了出席正式场合，他在第四天刮掉了它们，穿上许久不穿的军服，上一次大概要追溯到Closing-Day。  
　　他站在屏幕前，几国元首向他表示祝贺，传达谢意，致以哀悼。  
　　哀悼什么？你们在贼鸥上投资的那点可怜的美元？Herc在屏幕熄灭后无声地问。  
  
　　Raleigh和Mori早早离开了基地。他们需要继续个人生活。据说之前Raleigh策划了一场浪漫的求婚，而Mori爽快地答应了。是啊，他们都通感过了，看过彼此的脑子，有什么理由不结婚？当年的Sasha和Alexis也是如此。他隐约想起当时Max担任了运送戒指的大任务，把狗毛蹭得到处都是，然而新娘并没在意，大笑着拍了拍Max的头叫它好狗。那场婚礼挺幸福的。Herc不知道他能不能有幸参加Raleigh和Mori的婚礼。  
　　Tendo留在基地继续研究，他的家就在中国，他奉献毕生的研究也在这儿，他不需要去任何地方。Newton为了同样的理由留了下来，而Hermann则因为妻子的预产期将近而回到德国待产。真是个幸福的准爸爸。Hermann走之前没有来见他，他本来还为他的新生儿准备了点东西。  
　　孩子是天赐的礼物，你知道吗？他对Tendo说，做男人该做的事，珍惜你的家庭。Tendo点头，在空荡荡的基地里同他握手，向他道别。  
　　然后Herc回了悉尼。一路上他梦到了Gipsy Danger，而他站在控制台前转着无名指上的结婚戒指。当榴弹炮对着他加载完毕的时候，他依旧站在那里。没有人去拔总电线。  
  
　　他推开积了一层薄灰的大门，在后院里找了把椅子坐下，就坐在院子里，看着南半球冬天冻得光秃秃的草坪。还有一点东西可以带走，这个可以卖掉，这个也是。  
　　Max围着他转圈，吐着舌头依旧还在期待着他走进门去。  
  
　　半年以后，Raleigh才来找他。他竟然养了一个像狮子一样的发型，也留了一嘴胡子，让Herc一下子没认出他来。  
　　“你搬得太远了，我找了你很久。”Raleigh说。“我能坐下说吗？”  
　　Herc让出一道缝隙，Raleigh挤了进来，有些尴尬地坐在一把崭新的扶手椅上。  
　　“你知道，我跟Mako准备结婚了。我们希望办西式的婚礼。但我们没有能够带Mako走进教堂的那个人。我想请你把Mako带进教堂，Marshal。”  
　　Herc不是很愿意听到Marshal这个称呼，不过他还是点了头。Raleigh放松下来，露出他标志性的那个微笑，开始兴奋地描述他计划好的婚礼事宜，他想给Mako又一个惊喜，blabla。就算他们没有通感过，Mori大概也会嫁给他。可爱又可怜的女孩儿。她大概也看见Raleigh以前的样子了，现在的他，并不完全是他自己。  
　　“——怎么了？我的脸上有什么吗？你听到我刚才说的话了吗？”Raleigh问他。  
　　  
　　Herc又剃了一次胡子。当他准备完毕后，走向Mori的房间。穿着婚纱的女孩儿被一群伴娘围着，天知道她离开基地后哪儿交来的那么些朋友。Mori扑向他，给了他一个拥抱，毕竟他们已经有很长一段时间没见面了，而他部分程度上也算是看着她长大的。Mori很兴奋，也很紧张。Herc握住她的肩膀捏了一下，看着她，想使她放松下来。这招他已经很久没用了，而他也不知道用在男孩儿身上的办法在女孩儿身上是否管用。Mori看起来反倒有点伤心了，她又抱住Herc，松开他的时候眼睛里闪着微光。  
　　“我们走吧，Mr.Hansen。”她抽着鼻子微笑着说。  
　　Herc很感谢她没有叫他Marshal。  
　　  
　　婚礼很成功。Raleigh看起来不像Raleigh，眼睛里的深情和爱和Herc在他兄弟眼里曾看到过的那种极其相似。Mori美得像天使。惊喜也很不错，Stacker的新婚留言——天知道他什么时候录的——把新娘感动得眼泪直流。

  
　　派对上，Herc坐在一边。Raleigh走过来，递给他一杯香槟。  
　　“你还喜欢我对这儿的布置吗？”他笑着说。“我们共同的好时光。”  
　　Herc看着眼前几座巨大的全息投影机甲，就那么看着。  
　　“是啊。”他终于开口说。“有的时候我还是真的挺想念他的。”  
　　Raleigh并没有纠正Herc的人称错误。他沉默地点头，喝掉一杯，转身离开，留Herc独自一人。

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> 这是刚看Pacific Rim不久的时候写的文章，充满着被虐后的负能量和恶意_(:з」∠)_  
> 所以……谢谢你们能看到这儿！


End file.
